dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Searching for BB-8/Sand People!/The Dragon Riders show up
This is where Breon searches for BB-8, encounters Sand People and where The Daring Dragon Riders show up in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions. next morning, Comet is searching for Breon Comet: Breon? Breon. Breon! then heads into the kitchen where Grassy Greens is Comet: Have you seen Breon? Grassy Greens: He said he had some things to do before he started today. So he left the house early. Comet: Did he take those new droids with him? Grassy Greens: I think so. And I think he also took those 5 appliances that he keeps in his room. Comet: Alright, I just want him back before 10. sideswipe to Breon driving a speeder with K-2SO, Toaster, Blanky, Radio, Lampy, and Kirby riding in back Breon: Look, there's a droid on the scanner. Lampy: Where? Breon: Dead ahead. It could be our little BB-8 unit. Step on it! they speed through a canyon, a Raider points his rifle at them but another one tells him not to, and they hop back on their Bantha Breon's speeder soon catches up to BB-8 Breon: Hey, hold on there! What are you doing out here?! BB-8: (beeps - meaning: "I'm looking for a place I can contact the Daring Dragon Riders from!") K-2SO: Breon is our rightful owner now, BB-8! We'll have no more with these Daring Dragon Riders gibberish! Breon: Well, we found you, so I think we better get back. BB-8: whistles Breon: What's wrong with him now? K-2SO: There are several creatures approaching from the southeast. Lampy: It might be Sandpeople. Breon: Or worse. Let's have a look. up a slug thrower rifle Come on! Toaster: Breon, wait! It might be dangerous! follow Breon then view 2 Banthas from the POV of Breon's Macro Binoculars Breon: Well, there are 2 banthas down there. But I don't see any... Wait, hold on. then see 2 Radiers near the second Bantha Breon: They're Sandpeople, all right. I can see one of them now. Kirby: Okay, now that we know that they are Sand People, let's get going back before.... then one appears and front of them! Sand People: howling grabs the slugthrower but it's cut in 2 as he's knocked down Radio: Run for the hills! Appliances then run away as Breon is knocked out as BB-8 hides in a cavern near the speeder and he watches as Breon is carried over and the Sand People start looting the speeder. Toaster: Kirby! What should we do?! Kirby: I...I... I don't know. suddenly there's a roaring sound which scares the Sand People away. Lampy: Hey.. Hey.. What was that? What is it? Blanky: A dragon! Kirby: I don't wanna hear another word about Dragons! Toaster: You said it. Radio: Sounds pretty close. Kirby: Just don't even start. Lampy: Sounds real close. we hear footsteps approaching as the Appliances hide behind some rocks, as BB-8 watches several hooded figures with Dragons come over Stormfly: over to Breon and sniffs him Connie: Is he okay? Skyla: him He's okay, just knocked out. BB-8: beeps figures hear the beeping and unhood themselves, revealing to be The Daring Dragon Riders Apple Bloom: Well, Howdy! BB-8: beeps Hiccup: It's okay. We don't mean any harm. Astrid: Besides, don't you recognize us? You were with us on Jakku, remember? slowly rolls out and beeps Nyx: Don't worry. He'll be okay. begins groaning and waking up Snowdrop: Take it easy there. You've had a busy day. You're fortunate to be all in one piece. Breon: back in surprise Who are you, guys? Yuna: It's alright, we mean you no harm. You're lucky we came just in time. Breon: Well, thanks for getting me out of that mess. Fishlegs: Well, the Jundland Wastes are not to be traveled lightly. rolls closer to the group as Snoutlout helps Breon to his feet Breon: Wait a second, how did you guys know I was here in the wastelands? Sharon: We were contacted by a beacon signal that told us to come here. Scootaloo: And what are you doing out here in the first place? Breon: This BB-8 unit. BB-8: beeps Tuffnut: That droid is the reason? Breon: Yeah, I think he's searching for his comrades. But in all my life, I've never seen such devotion in a droid before. Thomlight: Did this droid happen to mention which comrades he's searching for? Breon: He did. Some group called: "The Daring Dragon Riders." Do they sound familer to you? Yuna: "The Daring Dragon Riders?" Breon: I think my uncle knew them. But he thinks that they aren't around anymore. Zeñorita: Oh no, they're still around. Breon: Do you know about it? Astrid: Of course we do, we're The Daring Dragon Riders. Breon: Well, then this droid really did know about you guys. BB-8: beeping there's howling in the distance Button Mash: We better get indoors. Sand People are easily startled, but they'll soon return in greater packs. BB-8: beeps Breon: (gasps) K2! The appliances! Toaster! Radio! Lampy! Blanky! Kirby! Where are you?! (gets up and starts searching for them) Ramon: Hey, what are you doing? Our shelter's that way. (points to a different direction) Breon: I can't leave the appliances here! (starts searching behind some rocks as the team come over) Pepper Clark: Appliances? I think the heat's starting to get to you, buddy. Russell Ferguson: Yeah, appliances are not sentient beings. Lampy: (pops out from behind his rock) offended Hey! I resent that statement! appearance of a talking lamp makes the team jump in surprise Fishlegs: Did that desk lamp just speak? Lampy: (hops out and up to the surprised group) Yes, I did. I can talk. Dorothy Ann: That's impossible. Appliances can't talk or move by themselves! Toaster: (hops out) Well, most appliances don't, but we can. Radio: (hops out) Yeah, we're one of a kind appliances! Blythe Baxter: First talking tools, now talking appliances. This world is full a lot of things to be discovered. Kirby: (rolls out from his rock) Well there's no surprise there. And what's wrong with talking appliances? Nyx: Nothing, it's just where we come from; the appliances don't talk. The only talking objects we've had some interaction with are Zeñorita's tools. Toaster: Tools? Zeñorita: Si, (opens her knapscak) Hey, amigos, come meet these appliances. (the tools then hop out) Pat: Wow! Talking appliances?! Squeeze: Cool! We now have some other unique objects to talk to! Radio: Well this is a nice surprise we never get to see anything this cool in this area! Dusty: Pleased to meet you guys. Lampy: Likewise. Blanky: (peeks out from the rock) Felipe: Whose that? Kirby: Oh that's just the softie of our group. Toaster: Blanky, you can come out, these individuals are okay. Blanky: What about those dragons? Rusty: Oh they're fine. They may seem scary but they're really nice when you get to know them. Turner: Okay, we now know each other, now let's leave before the Sandpeople come back! Breon: Wait, we can;t leave K2! Where is he? Toaster: K2's over here, Breon! see K2 laying on the ground badly damaged and he's lost his right arm K-2SO: Oh! Master Breon. I've taken a bad step. Breon: We've got to get going before the Sandpeople return. K-2SO: Oh, just go on without me. There's no use risking your life on my account. Breon: What kind of talk is that? We're not leaving you behind. Snotlout: Just get him on his feet, they're on the move. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts